1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a holder for a portable electronic device, and to an assembly of the holder and the electronic device, more particularly to a holder that is assembled to a rear face of a portable electronic device, and to an assembly of the holder and the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional holder 1 is used for holding a portable electronic device 2, such as a global positioning system (CPS), a cellular phone, a digital music player, or a personal digital assistant (PDA). The holder 1 includes a frame 11 and four clamping plates 12, 13, 14, 15 extending respectively from the frame 11 in the same direction. The clamping plate 12 at a top end of the frame 11 has an inner surface provided with a retaining block 121. The clamping plate 13 at a bottom end of the frame 11 has an inner surface provided with two retaining blocks 131 that are spaced apart from each other. The holder 1 can be assembled to a rear face of the electronic device 2 in a rear-to-front direction. With the retaining block 121 engaging a retaining hole 211 in a top face 21 of the electronic device 2 and the retaining blocks 131 engaging retaining holes 221 in a bottom face 22 of the electronic device 2, and with both of the clamping plates 14, 15 gripping left and right lateral faces 23 of the electronic device 2, the holder 1 can be attached to the electronic device 2.
However, during detachment of the electronic device 2 from the holder 1, the retaining blocks 121, 131 will rub against the top and bottom faces 21, 22 of the electronic device 2 while the clamping plates 14, 15 will rub against the two lateral faces 23 of the electronic device 2, thereby resulting in scratching of the top face 21, the bottom face 22, and the lateral faces 23 of the electronic device 2. The scratches impair the appearance of the electronic device 2. Furthermore, since the clamping plates 12, 13, 14, 15 respectively clamp the top face 21, the bottom face 22, and the lateral faces 23 of the electronic device 2, the appearance of the electronic device 2, when viewed from the front, will be adversely affected.
In addition, Taiwanese Utility Model No. M312879 (Application No. 95216564) discloses a support frame similar to the holder structure described above. The support frame includes a placement portion for placement of an electronic device thereon. The placement portion is attached to the electronic device using four clamping portions that clamp outer peripheral surfaces of the electronic device. However, the clamping portions likewise will rub against the outer peripheral surfaces of the electronic device during detachment of the electronic device from the support frame, thereby resulting in scratching of the electronic device. Moreover, the clamping portions gripping the electronic device will affect the overall appearance of the electronic device.